Takes Two to Tango
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: The dance we dance is complicated and distant. We do our own motions until the finale, when we come together, only to split apart again. Higher Rating Just to Be Safe


**Summary:** The dance we dance is complicated and distant. We do our own motions until the finale, when we come together, only to split apart again.  
**Song Reference:** Ranbu no Melody (Melody of a Wild Dance) by SID

I've watched Advent Children so many times, it's imprinted on my brain :D So with it in mind, here's what came out. I didn't include Cloud's dialogue because we all know what he's saying. I think the thoughts are more interesting, don't you?

The song I used is also the newest opening to Bleach, from the Japan episodes of course. So if anyone wants to look it up, I recommend. :) Found the translated lyrics on google.

^^ My dear beta SarcasticProcrastinator-AMLF's computer broke. Not that I had anything done to get edited anyway~ But, this is for her, which I shall be sending via Facebook.

I'm not too good at Cloud x Sephiroth, because honestly, I don't like the pairing. I just, I know their enemies, but I can't see it. Nonetheless, I put my feeling aside and wrote this for her. Tell me what you think? (that doesn't give permission to be rude, keep that in mind)

* * *

Takes Two to Tango

* * *

_~~Quietly. Quietly. Slice the curtains down. Pale blue flames flare to life, on the dawn of awakening.~~_

Diving after the falling form of Kadaj, my blonde tresses sway in front of my face, the spikes pushed back because of the friction of the wind. My black pants flap at my boots, while my sleeveless, inky vest takes the front of the wind. Swinging two parts First Tsurugi over my head, I slam it down, intending on stalling Kadaj further.

To save the ones I cherish...I can't let him summon that black-winged, demon. He'll kill every single thing that breathes. Yet, a part of me desperately wants to see him again. Even when every time I do, I'm taunted, teased, and stabbed at. I must be sick for wanting to...dare I say it?...love him.

Pale blue flames flare to life in the green eyes of my rival, Sephiroth. His lunar hair swirls around him, while bangs, that frame his face, fall just below those eyes. Leather gloves tighten on his sword as he shoves me back, his words falling on deaf ears. The mere sound of his low voice invoking anger and adoration all at the same time.

_~~Darkness extending as far as the eye can see, and discord. Day after day of fumbling along, holding a weakness, that knows nothing of defeat. We walked on. Carve out an era with brand new fangs.~~_

A single black wing uncurls from his back and he climbs the skies. Darkness and discord sweeps out in all directions, shrouding the once pure blue skies. He glares down at me, a soft glare compared to those he has given others. Fumbling slightly, I attached my sword together, pulling only a single one out. It's a good thing I'm ambidextrous.

The dialogue we exchange, I'll never remember, not even on my death bed, for I can't concentrate. I can't show Sephiroth the weakness inside of me, I can't let him take advantage of that weakness, because if he does, it'll all prove that I can't save anyone.

Running along the side of a building, I launch forward, slamming by swords against his own. Sparks fly each time our weapons collide, always at stalemate. Buildings tumble towards me as I run up the side of one, trying to catch up to him. Spinning, his eyes connect with mine. "Tell me Cloud, what do you cherish most?"

_~~Quietly. Quietly. Slice the curtains down. Pale blue flames flare to life on the damn of awakening. Until the day I meet, "You whom I want to protect." I'd rather take down the enemies before me, than go out with a bang.~~_

I long to tell him that it's him I hold so highly. No, he'll never accept that from me, the only one that managed to kill him in the first place. Instead, I dodge yet another piece of building. He continues on, "Give me the pleasure of taking it away." and he disappears from my sight.

The wind is knocked out of me, as his sword clashes with mine, for I'd raised it in time to save my arm. Tumbling through the now shattered window, I get back on my feet, exchanging one of the six swords out. In less than a second, he's followed me.

Backing up as I block each strike, I manage to dodge cement pillars. His ebony coat stays perfectly fitted to his frame, even as the cloth draped over my leg flaps from the breeze I can't find. The only thing I can see is the flash of light, that our swords make, and the pale grin on his lips.

_~~Swallowing the full brunt of thoughtless words, I walked on. Twist exhausted doubt into confidence.~~_

A light sheen of sweat coats my body, already tiring from the previous battles. It's as though we're not fighting just to fight, but as though it's a verbal fight, to see who gives in first. My replies come just as swiftly as his attacks, yet they don't sting as much. He doesn't have feelings, that are human. He's a monster...Or so everyone claims him to be... Just as I once had and still do.

_~~So agonizing. It makes me want to run away and fraught with the devil's temptations. The future is a far cry from what we dreamt of. We used to kick up a riot, with no regard for time, or what others might think, and smile. We weren't afraid of anything back then, were we?~~_

Dashing in mid-air, the clang of metal the being the our only company. No one can get to us, this is our fight and no one else can fight it but us.

I remember watching Sephiroth from afar when I was in Shin-Ra. I remember sneaking glances at him as I would make my way through the corridors, with Zack at my side. We all wanted to be happy. We all wanted a future with no war and no violence. But here I find myself, fighting him yet again, far from what I use to dream of when lying in the fields of flowers. I never worried about looking upon people for the last time, knowing the next time I see them will be in the Lifestream. No, I didn't have a care in the world, only to get closer to the hero that was Sephiroth.

_~~Quietly. Quietly. Slice the curtains down. Pale blue flames flare to life on the dawn of awakening. Until the day I meet, "You whom I want to protect." I'd rather take down the enemies before me, than go out with a bang.~~_

Jumping towards him, I don't see the sword until it slips straight through me. I don't hang in the air long, for he flicks his sword to the side, sliding me off the end. My back slams into a piece of fallen ceiling, sword clattering down beside me. Before I can blink, the tip of the long blade plunges into my shoulder, pinning me to the spot.

Undying hope and confusion bubbles inside of me as Sephiroth bends down, straddling my legs. The touch sets my cheeks ablaze, contrasting with my pale skin and light freckles. Casting my clear blue eyes up at his countenance, I see a sorrowful smile, the most I've ever seen since that day oh so long ago.

One hand still on his sword, he lets the other trail along my jawbone, ending where he cups my chin. I can't help the grimace, that creases my lips, for the pain is there. The tip of a gloved finger runs over my lips, before roaming back up to bury in the back of my head, fingers tangling in my flaxen spikes. Pulling my head forward, he presses our lips together in a bruising kiss.

_~~So precious, so very precious, that nothing else matters. Every bit of the view spread before me here, I'll consolidate all of it and bring you there. So don't you let go. The melody of a wild dance, that won't ever stop sounding.~~_

Butterflies, that had been fluttering around in me, seem to burst into flames, alighting my insides on fire. Teeth dig into my bottom lip, bringing me back to the realization of what's going on. Gasping from sudden pain, blood, along with Sephiroth's tongue, enter my mouth. Dancing with my own, he pulls away, only to nip at the soft flesh on my neck. A light moan escapes my lips, seeming to bring Sephiroth back from his passion. Resting his chin on my shoulder, his hot breath tickles my ear, "You have to do it Cloud. Show them, so this fight can be postponed till later in time."

Standing up, that once forlorn grin, turns into one that is sadistic. Gripping the blade, that's still in my shoulder, I pull it out. Moving to the side, the tip digs back into the cement, my blood stained on it. Standing up, five of my swords float up into the air around the now rising Sephiroth. With a sigh, I jump, collecting one sword, slashing forward, and then grabbing another, until all are obtained. Now that First Tsurugi is complete, I swing the heavy blade down, finishing the move that had once been Sephiroth's, Omnislash.

Each piece of the blade dives into the ground as the sun breaks through the darkness. Hugged into Sephiroth's firm arms, he pecks my neck, whispering into my ear. "Congratulations."

As he drops me, I back-flip, landing gracefully. Staring down at me, he smiles, letting only me see. "I will...not be a memory."

While the wing surrounds him, fading away to reveal Kadaj once more, I can't help feeling overjoyed and mournful at the same time. Running to the figure, I let my body go into autopilot.

Our fight will never end and I look forward to the next...maybe I'll go looking for him this time...just to see him again. He's stolen countless lives...but he's also stolen mine and I want it back. I want to love him, waiting for him to turn back to me in this incessant dance.

_So...don't let go._


End file.
